Prankcon
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Herman Baldwin heads to Prank Con where he is dared by his brother to prank fifty people with his first target being the Diaz Brothers, Lewie and Beast, leading to him being recognised.
1. The Convention Begins

**Prankcon  
** Chapter One: " **The Convention Begins** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

A light groan was heard from the single bed as the occupant inside of it, with Herman pulling the sheets further over himself and rolling over to shield his eyes. Hating the way the morning light was flooding into their bedroom and interrupting the peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of pranking unsuspecting fools and cute young boys who bowed to his pranking skills. Often doing more once they were bowing down to show how great of a prankster they were. With the occupant of the bed, feeling himself grinding against the mattress of their single bed as he enjoyed the dream.

When the young teenage boy's thoughts began to die and he drifted into awakeness, Herman groaned once more.

"Why does it always end before I get to the _good_ parts…"

He had never been able to finish his dreams properly before the boy's mouth had closed on his hardened, awaiting member; the boy ready to pleasure his pranking god. Through at least his dream had been nice enough to allow him to enjoy Bailey in his dreams, by allowing her to strip naked before it ended on him. Something he had realised that he would never get to enjoy in real life. She had made it extremely clear to him that she didn't see him as anything more than a friend and a little brother type.

Herman considered closing his eyes and wrapping his hand around the aching in his pyjama bottoms, with the prankster finding himself rubbing the bulge and biting his lip. In the state of half-sleep, his thoughts drifted back to the dreams already fleeting memory.

"Mm…" The dark-haired boy moaned lightly as a hand slipped into his boxers.

"HERMAN!"

The hand pulled out in a heartbeat, with Herman's own heart almost jumping out of his throat. His breathing was fast and low, with the prankster's eyes glued to the still shut door and wide with panic. He didn't respond, with the younger boy hoping that the voice would believe that he was asleep.

"Dude, I know you're up! Get out of bed, lazy ass." Chance's voice muttered from behind the door. Herman attempted to make a snoring noise, hoping to confuse his older brother. "Get your hands out of your boxers, Herman."

Herman could only groan from the continued sound of his older brother's voice. While he and Chance got along better then most sets of brothers; Chance definitely annoyed him a lot. Despite the annoyance, Herman found himself remembering numerous good things that his brother had done for him, including teaching him how to handle his 'dreams', along with what the dreams actually meant.

"They aren't IN MY PANTS…" Herman protested, finally admitting to being awake.

"Stop groping yourself then, we have things to do that don't involve little Herman getting a ' _beating'_."

"Ugh, stop talking, Chance," Herman muttered, rubbing his tired eyes and wanting to go back to bed.

"Oh why, am I killing your mood little brother?" Chance smirked. "Can't stroke one out with your bro talking to you?"

Herman groaned, with the boy getting up and kicking off his sheets. "Yeah, actually! Stop being a jerk!"

"Not a chance." Chance smirked. "Now why don't you stop being a _jerker_ … before I get mom to come see her _little_ boy…"

"I'm UP! Go away!" Herman couldn't think of anything worse than their mother seeing him doing such things. "Why are you even getting me up? It's a Saturday, man…"

"Well wanker, it's PRANK-CON! Or did you forget when all the blood ran to your tiny head?"

Herman muttered the word over and over, with the younger boy slowly waking up. "Prank-con… OH MY GOD! I FORGOT! How did I forget Prank-con? Why did you JUST wake me up?"

"Because little brother… us big brothers have ' _things_ ' that we need to do first." Chance replied, with Herman able to almost HEAR the smirk on his brother's face.

"It's almost nine! I've still gotta shower, Chance!"

"Well, it's not really like you have a lot to wash dude…" Chance replied, rolling his eyes slightly. "Or just throw on some deodorant, like a normal boy… or perfume for a girl like you."

"Stop being a jerk! You're gonna end up wetting your bed again ON CAMERA if you keep this up." Herman warned.

The teenager remembered the first time Chance had woken up wet like that, his hand still in the bowl of water. With the younger boy laughing like a madman as the whole world saw Chance wetting the bed like a baby. Chance had ended up convincing him to dress up like a baby for the next prank episode, something that had definitely not been his best moment in the series.

"You wish, you know you can't prank a pranking king like me little brother…" Chance responded, choosing to ignore the last and ONLY time that Herman had ever gotten him. "I am always one step ahead of you, young grasshopper"

The loud groan and cry of frustration had chance smirking, before walking off laughing loudly.

Now knowing that he wasn't going to get any relief from his dreams and the effect that it had caused inside of his boxers, Herman threw his covers back and sighed at his heavily tented boxers. The teen grabbed his robe and pulled it over of his tenting boxers and singlet, before sleepily heading for the bathroom, running his hand against his eyes tiredly.

"Maybe the shower's gonna have some luck… Unless Chance used up the conditioner…" He muttered and ran a hand through his messy bed hair.

Herman wasn't quite sure why he had ran his hand through his hair, as he planned for the liquid to go somewhere quite different. However he did release a groan at how much time it was going to take to get his bed-hair tidy again. Remembering the time that he had walked in on his older brother in the shower, using the conditioner to deal with his 'issue', Herman felt his face heating up. Trying to ignore the thought of Chance in the shower, jerking it, the young boy began undoing it robe and letting it drop down onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. He shivered slightly as he grabbed onto the bottom of his singlet and eased it off, leaving him just in his slightly tented cotton boxers. He didn't waste anytime and fingered the waistband of his boxers and eased them down his thin legs, and reveal his small semi-hard cock and leave himself completely naked.

"Holy f-, it's cold in here…" Herman muttering, shiving from the coldness of the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Herman waited for the spray to warm up before the semi-hardened naked boy step inside. The warm water stung his cool skin, with the boy almost moaning from the feeling of the warmth. As steam coated the glass walls of the shower and his hands worked his slick body, tendrils of stead wrapped around his slight form and almost made him giggle as it appeared to wrap around his now fully erect length.

"Mmm, this is ALL I needed…" He moaned lightly, with his hand moving downwards in order to grasp his cock. As the boy's hand wrapped around his needy length, which twitched inside of his hand.

Herman tried the conditioner, finding the bottle to be weightless and still coated in his older brother's cum.

"Ew! Duuude!" He groaned, dropping the bottle. It wasn't long into his shower jerk that he was once more interrupted by a certain brother knocking loudly on the door.

"Oh don't you 'Ew' me, little brother… Dad says to hurry up or you're not getting any breakfast before we head off." Chance's voice was sly, with the older boy knowing full well what was happening in the shower. "And stop jerking off in the shower, _little man_. The WHOLE HOUSE can hear you moaning like a bitch."

While they had dealt with their issues together before, Herman groaned at the sound of his brother's voice. Something that was quickly becoming a major turn off for him.

"Chance… go away..." Herman groaned.

"What! i'm just trying to protect my little brother from jerkin' it where every member of the family has been butt naked… including GRANDMA!." Chance smirked.

"UGH! I hate you so much!"

"Good boy, now HURRY UP!" Chance laughed, leaving the boy to finish up in the now ruined shower.

Herman's cock was soft and wouldn't be rising for sometime now that the thought was staining his mind. Shuddering, he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried up. Herman made sure to admire his slim body in the mirror before redressing, not caring whether or not the clothes were dirty. The boy couldn't resist poking the little alien face on his jacket before leaving the room and having to listen to his brother's obnoxious voice calling out for him AGAIN.

"HERMAN! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" Chance screamed from the living room.

Knowing that his brother would come barging in if he didn't respond, Herman screamed back his answer: "Ugh, I'm COMING, CHANCE!"

Herman found himself wishing that he had enough time to _actually_ do that before they left. Knowing that he didn't, he reached in and adjusted himself before heading out of his room and downstairs to join his father and brother. He scrunched his face up at the smug look on Chance's face, a look that told the younger brother that Chance knew about his adjustment. As the smug look turned into a wink and a smirk, Herman found himself knowing that Chance would have been smart enough to actually do anything before he even got up to shower.

Something he needed to remember to do that next time.

"You SO weren't _coming_ , little Herman…" Chance teased, punching his little brother. Chance however hadn't realised his father had heard until he was slapped on the back of the head. "OW!"

"NEITHER of you brats should be doing that…" The man only snorted at the attempted looks of innocent on his son's faces as the trio walked out the door. He flicked them both when they gave each other a shove. He could only mutter one thing: "Kids… Never have 'em. They aren't worth the _smells_..."

Herman and Chance could only blush from the hint.

•····················•

At the Convention Hall, the eyes of the brothers widened in joy and awe as they pushed through the double doors of the Prank Con, and got their first view of the massive convention. Herman found himself stopping and simply taking it in, unable to move from his sheer excitement. His grin could almost be heard by everyone around him, with the younger boys face refusing to be anything but excited.

"This is _so_ AWESOME!" Herman exclaimed, as he watched pranks going off all over the large room.

He wanted to try everything.

"Y-yeah right… These dorks are all amatures, Herman." Chance bluffed, with the older brother trying not to be caught staring at all the new prank techniques and gadgets.

Herman groaned slightly: "You're just jealous that they didn't think Walk the Prank was big enough to have a signing autographs booth. Even if you and Dusty only wanted one in order to turn it into a _kissing_ booth..."

"Bro," Chance sighed, "One day you will come to understand just how important a fake kissing booth really is."

Herman snorted.

"I would only want to kiss Bailey anyway!" He protested. With Herman swearing that he could hear his friend's groan despite her not being there.

"You're such a _dork_ …"

Chance could only roll his eyes at his younger brother's obvious crush on there only female friend. Even if he wasn't really any difference since him and Bailey had some experiences together including a few games of 'you show, I show', where they had shown and explored each other's private parts. Chance blushed slightly and wondered how Herman would react if he knew that Bailey had once jerked his cock to completion and had made him shoot his load.

"Am not!" Herman blushed, with the boy knowing that he could be the coolest of the team since he was both able to dance and had done martial arts for a few years while Chance did nothing.

"Prove it." Chance grinned, "Pull of the BIGGEST prank today."

"How?"

Chance thought for a moment, or at least faked the look of it. "Without us. Prank fifty people, and you have to start with… That guy!"

The older boy pointed out a group of seemingly brothers, with the eldest being pulled along by the other two.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Only a _DORK_ needs help, dorkus…" Chance teased.

Herman matched his brother's grin, "Explains why _you_ need help pranking ANYONE!"

"At least I don't need help from my stuff tiger to get through a thunderstorm like you loser." Chance teased, leaning in close to his little brother's now-blushing face. "So go prank fifty people, or admit you're the BIGGEST DORK. On camera…"

"What do I GET if I do it?" Herman replied.

Chance shrugged, "Me saying that you're not a dork?"

"Lame…"

"Well then what does the dork want?" The older boy groaned, "It's not like you're gonna win, so ask for ANYTHING you want, bro."

Wanting to see how far he could go, Herman went with something he thought Chance would reject. He had to lean in close to Chance's ear to make sure their friends didn't hear what he was going to set the prize as. He could almost hear the look of slight regret on his big brother's face as he hissed the words: "If i do it, you have to suck me off… do we have a deal _big brother?_ "

"F-Fine! But y-you won't win!" Chance attempted, finding himself wanting to revoke the challenge. He didn't even care if it meant not calling Herman a dork, at least for a day. "C-come on, guys… Let's go while this _dork_ fails to win."

As his friends moved on, snickering and wondering what Herman was going to get if he won, the prankster went searching for his first target. Something he found when he noticed a trio of brothers. Unable to stop himself, he watched in amusement on as the older boy sighed in annoyance as his little brother's once again began pulling on either side of his arms to get his attention. Even from that distance, Hermna could clearly hear the younger boys' whining and complaining as they dragged along their big brother.

"ETHAN! I WANT TO GO LOOK AT THE FAKE VOMIT!" Lewie exclaimed, grabbing onto Ethan's arm and trying to lead him towards the stall.

"BUT LEWIE, I WANT A CORNDOG. Please Ethan! Gimme some money!" Beast cried, tugging at his brother's sleeve and trying his best 'puppy dog' face as a bribe. It had been working all day, until they had made Ethan spend all of his cash on them for toys with the teen currently carrying numerous showbags full of their new pranking toys.

"LEWIE! BEAST! Calm down!" Ethan groaned. With the older boy forcing his arm away from both of the twins and rubbing them, due to the slight pain.

Herman giggled, seeing the long-haired of the boys pout and plant his feet down.

"I WANT… _A CORNDOG!_ " The boy's voice was almost loud enough to shatter glass, easily drawing the eyes of everyone in the area. Beast showed no signs of shame; still red-faced and on the brink of tears. His little fists were balled up as he bit down hard on his lip, with Ethan matching the glare. It wasn't long before he gave out, losing the staring match before stomping on the ground like a toddler and demanding that the older boy buy him a corndog.

Herman found himself blushing when the idea of giving the very cute looking boy, apparently named Beast a ' _corndog_ ' came to mind, with the boy having to readjust from the thoughts.

"SHUT UP! You want a corndog? Go find mom and get _her_ to waste money on you!" Ethan growled, pulling out his empty pockets.

"B-But she said that I couldn't leave you!" Beast whined.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Well she didn't say that _I_ can't leave _YOU_."

Moving from his 'hiding spot', despite not actually hiding from anyone just yet, Herman made his way to one of the stalls and brought the first thing he could find that looked like food. That turned out to be a donut rigged with a harmless stink bomb. The young prankster couldn't help but grin as he pictured the older sibling's reaction to biting into something so foul.

"I'll take two." He knew that Chance couldn't resist a donut.

"Sure kid…"

"Thanks…" Herman smirked evilly after paying, with his prank donuts being placed into a box before bagged and handed over to him.

Ethan was sitting arms-crossed at a table, with the teen glaring at the twins as they ran around the stalls and looked at everything with awe and mischievous thoughts. He hardly noticed the dark-haired boy approach him, or the camera set up in the bushes just behind them.


	2. Prankster meets Beast

**Prankcon  
** Chapter Two: " **Prankster meets Beast** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Kids are tough, huh?" Herman said, leaning on the table.

Ethan found himself nodding before noticing that it was a kid around the same age of the twins. "Go away kid."

Herman faked a look of shock, putting a hand to his chest. "KID? That's mean, man. And to think, I just wanted to give you a donut. When my brother's being annoying, dad ALWAYS gets me one."

"Why?" Ethan grunted, "You don't know me."

Herman smiled, "So? I'm just being a good, kind-hearted member of society.

"Uh huh, and what did you do to it? Is it going to explode? Turn my mouth pink? Make me turn into a chicken?" Ethan questioned, groaning slightly.

The teenager found himself wondering if the kid forgot he was at Prank Con, or just thought that he was stupid. He groaned when he mentally heard the voice of his somewhat boyfriend Aidan, teasing him by saying that he was indeed that stupid. Boyfriend was to be taken loosely, as his younger sister had already dug her claws into the cute neighbour boy along with being loosely connected in the weird foursome relationship with both himself and her best friend and Aidan's cousin, Ellie. Not that he was going to admit outloud to being in a sexually active foursome relationship that included in his sister.

"Well I _could_ do that. But then _I_ have to smell it." Herman grinned innocently.

Knowing his twin brothers, Ethan thought there was something fishy about that line. "Smell? Smell WHAT?"

"Did I say smell? Sure I didn't." Herman attempted, chuckling lightly.

Ethan growled, "Bull! Now I REALLY don't want it!"

"Why would I prank such a good looking dude as you?" Herman attempted to flirt, "You don't prank hotties…"

"Uh-huh…" Ethan replied. "I'm not going to fall for it kid. I don't know what the donut is going to do, but I _KNOW_ that something will…"

Herman grunted, crossing his arms. "Fine. Miss out then."

"I'll live..." Ethan mutters.

Deciding that he had lost his chance with the older sibling, Herman slipping the donut onto the table and slunk back into his hiding spot. He gleefully watched as the twins soon came back to the table, already whining that they wanted Ethan to buy them things.

"Time to walk the prank…"

Luckily for the youngest member of the team, this prank didn't require him to be apart of it as the young unexpecting twins led themselves directly to it. While the other brother clearly knew better, he didn't seem to actually care when his younger brother with glasses picked up the donut and asked if he could eat it.

"Sure thing, Lewie. Just, uh, e-eat it over there, ok?" Ethan smirked.

While he wasn't stupid enough to eat it himself, he was curious to what prank the young kid had planned for him since he had seen numerous of these prank donuts throughout the day. Enough to know that most of them weren't pretty. Meanwhile, unable to keep himself from giggling, Herman made a noise in the bush that had the other twin looking his direction. He wasn't sure if the long-haired boy saw him, so kept still and silent until the boy had looked away from his direction.

"E-EW, ETHAN!" Lewie cried out. He had taken a big bite, and the blunt of the aroma attacked both him and his surroundings.

Getting a whiff of the smell coming from the unintended victim, Herman grinned and ended the video. ' _Success! Chance is so going to suck me off!'_

Grinning widely, Herman moved around to fiddle with his hidden cameras with the boy unaware that the donut was having a secondary effect. An effect that had a loud noise rocking the nearby stands before the glasses-clad boy bolted for the bathroom, with Ethan running in tow as the boy almost screamed at what was happening in the back of his underwear. Blissfully unaware, Herman used the camera's bluetooth to send the video to his phone.

' _Wow, Chance is gonna hate smelling like that!'_ Herman grinned, eager to try it on his brother. ' _I so have to do it after the blow job though! That stinks!'_

With the video being sent to his phone for evidence of his first successful prank out of the fifty, Herman moved away from the scene of the prank. The boy was unaware that he was being watched and followed, with the victim's twin brother following him quietly. Not wanting to be known yet, Beast slowly followed him while making sure to hide every time that Herman turned. When he saw Herman stopping and beginning to look at another stall for prank ideas, Beast decided that he should get ready to strike.

' _This will teach him not to mess with The Diaz's_!' Beast thought, with a slight smirk.

Soon enough, when Herman reached a secluded area of the Convention grounds, he turned to find a boy pouncing onto him and tackling him down onto the ground of the hall.

"HOLY F-" Herman screamed, until Beast put a hand of his mouth.

"Hey, if I can't say bad words, neither can you!" Beast protested.

"Dude! Holy Jeez, you gave me a heart attack!" Herman said one the hand was removed. His own moved to rub the back of his head. "What was that for, you jerk!"

Beast poked his tongue out, before he took a good look at the boy he was sitting on. He knew in a heartbeat who it was.

He had just tackled, Herman from the best pranking series on the internet, Walk the Prank!

"Wow…. Uh, I mean, I am the mighty Beast! Protector of the weak and… uh… how does that go again? It's supposed to be what heroes say when they protect people." He asked, remembering how he and Lewie had practised their 'hero' introductions.

"How am I supposed to know?" Herman questioned, rubbing his head still.

Beast shrugged, with the long-haired boy unaware of the hand sneaking up his side.

"So… Beast, huh? Why'd you tackle me?" Herman raised an eyebrow as he wondered who called their son 'Beast'.

"You pranked my brother!" Beast exclaimed, finally remembering _WHY_ he had just tackled one of his celebrity icons and somewhat crush.

Herman blushed, ashamed that he had let himself be caught before getting to reveal the prank himself. Deciding to try and get out of it, he protested: "I didn't prank anyone…"

"Ethan was right, people DO smile when they lie!" Beast beamed, glad to see that Herman was struggling not to grin. "It's not nice to lie, man."

"M-man?" Herman said, "You can say my name, we're alone so there's not gonna be some crowd of fangirls rushing me when they know who I am."

"... and WHY would you have a crowd of fangirls?"

"D-don't you know who I am?" Herman whispered, with his chest falling.

"I'm s-sorry man… but I don't know who you are…" Beast attempted, not wanting to full fanboy.

"Come on… stop lying to me…" Herman smirked, from his position on top of the younger boy. "Or do I have to resort to more drastic measures…"

"What does that mean?" Beast questioned.

"You don't want to know…" Herman grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Wanting to make the ' _punishment'_ seem a lot worse than it actually was, since he was really just hoping that the drastic measures happens so he had a excuse to touch the cute beast.

Beast swallowed hard, remembering the discussions the older siblings had behind his back. Whenever he asked, it was always the same answer or 'We'll tell you when you're older'. He wasn't sure what him being older had to do with why Ethan and Harley had been naked in the same bed with Ethan moving up and down on top of her, under the blankets or the time he had been kicked out of his bedroom by Ethan and Aidan, who were only in their underwear. Through, the more confusing part of that was why Harley and Ellie had entered later wearing only robes since Aidan and Ethan often had ' _alone time_ ' in the room.

"No! You're my age, so you HAVE to tell me. That's the rule!" Beast whined.

"Oh, who made that silly rule? You and your dorky twin?"

Beast made a look. "No… my _other_ brother. And my sisters. And my neighbour, too. Actually, no. He wanted me to stay, HE thinks i'm old enough!"

Misunderstanding and thinking with his other head, Herman smirked and teased the boy: "Oh really, has beastie boy been enjoying numerous people, has he…"

"What?" Beast raised an eyebrow. "Hey, maybe you DO look familiar…"

"N-Nothing!" Herman protested. "Oh? Are you finally remembering who I am Beastie?"

Beast smirked, "Yeah! You're the guy who ran away after Lewie threw up and it landed on your shoe!"

"Huh…?"

"Oh wait, that dude's name began with Cy or something…"

Herman gave the boy beneath him a look, "Yeah, not me."

"Were you the guy who ran off after Lewie ate that stink-bomb donut earlier?"

Beast found himself shivering from the remembrance, since the smell that had left his twin's back door had stunk worse than any dumpster they had been in.

"Nope…" Herman lied, raising his arms. "I think it's time to begin the desperate measures… cause I KNOW you know me…"

The other boy didn't have chance to react, as Herman began to tickle him without mercy.

"H-HERMAN! STOP!" Beast protested.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU KNOW ME!"

Beast squirmed around on the ground as the fingers worked on tickling his neck, sides and belly, with the slightly-older boy relentlessly laughing as he tortured him. "Nooooo!"

"Admit it!"

"FINE! I-I k-knew who you were…" Beast finally admitted, as the tickling began to get a little too much for the boy. "W-walk The Prank… Y-You are my favourite YouTubers!"

"Knew it. So, uh, I'm the best, right?" Herman teased, refusing to give up his tickling just yet.

"Y-YES!" Beast giggled, squirming around in the boy's relentless hold and trying to push away the hands. His eyes were watering, as Beast tried not to cry out. Herman managed to keep him pinned down and kept tickling, aiming for the younger boy's sides to make him struggle to keep pushing him away.

"Don't lie to me, Beastie... I'm the hottest as well aren't I?" Herman smirked.

Not wanting to give the boy everything, Beast protested with a loud "N-NO!"

"Now I KNOW you're lying!" Herman growled. "Cause who could beat me in hotness, really?"

Wanting to tease the other boy, Beast managed to get out "C-Chance!"

"Ew… but talking about big brothers; yours was kinda cute."

"E-ETHAN!?"

"Mhm, him. Ever think about him like that, Beastie? Tell me and i'll stop ticking you," Herman teased, knowing full well that the somewhat while boy would never admit to liking his own brother.

"N-NO!, Ethan is GROSS! SUPER GROSS"

Herman rolled his eyes, letting the younger boy rest for a moment and catch his breath. He didn't want Beast peeing himself, though he didn't think it would be the first time. "You're lying to me, dude. Tell me your brother's hot! You wanna see his big dick, or do you prefer perving on other guys butts?"

"I-I don't!" Beast blushed.

Herman's hands started attacking his new friend's sides again, stealing his breath away as he wriggled around. "Tell me you want your big bro's dick!"

Beast was finding himself struggling to speak, or keep himself from peeing. "P-PLE… PLEASE!"

"Please what? Please go and get your big bro to let you play with his big dick?" Herman teased.

"Y-You're the hottest! P-please STOP!"

"I don't care about that, now, Beastie." Herman rolled his eyes.

The eye-roll turned into a smirk with the boy's hands slipping under Beast's shirt and attacking his smooth skin. His hands brushed against the little nipples before aiming for his underarms. Herman could feel his cock twitching as he imagined the sexy teen from before dominating Beast's cute, slight form and the cute cries the boy made as Ethan's cock invaded his hole. His own cock was twitching in his pants, with the prankster subtly grinding against Beast's leg.

"I won't stop until I hear you say that you want your bro's dick! Tell me, Beastie!"

"N-NO!" Beast protested, blushing as he remembered seeing Ethan's cock for the first time. That had lead to being stroked, sucked and fingered from by Ethan, though Beast had forgotten all of that after passing out. He still wondered what Ethan had done to Lewie. Even if Lewie wasn't aware of anything happening with Ethan that night either.

"Don't tell me no! Answer me!" Herman grinned.

Beast poked his tongue out. "W-Why… do you want your big bro's dick?"

"Ew!" Herman attempted, despite not overly minding the idea of getting some time with alone Chance's dick and being able to play with it. "I'm not you and Ethan. So stop being cheeky and tell me the truth. OR, I'll tie you up here and leave you naked!"

"B-But I'm not naked?" Beast frowned, confused.

"Tell me you want Ethan or i'll strip you, Beastie," Herman groaned.

Beast blushed and debated telling Herman _TO_ strip him. "I-I… uh…"

Herman leaned in and captured the boy's lips for a chaste kiss. "You want Ethan, huh?"

"Yes…" Beast blurted out, with the long-haired boy's mind foggy from the sudden first kiss.

Smirking heavily, Herman pulled back and stood up with the the teen pulling his new friend up. "So… what should we do Beastie boy?"

"Um…"

"Come on, what do you want to do?"

"I want to join you!" Beast exclaimed loudly, an idea coming to mind where he could join his favourite YouTube prank- show.

"Huh?" Herman asked, in confusion.

"Um… what I mean is… are you looking for new people for Walk The Prank?" Beast asked, a hopeful look on his face that him and possibly his twin brother Lewie could join the crew and he could spent more time with Herman.

Herman found himself looking a little sad as he replied: "Sorry… we aren't really looking to add anyone else…"

"Not even me?" Beast whined, trying his 'puppy dog' eyes again.

The boy found himself struggling to handle the 'puppy dog' eyes but Herman stayed firm. "Sorry Beastie…"

"Why not?" The long-haired boy almost demanded, crossing his arms and pouting. He couldn't see why Herman couldn't just let him join.

"My brother is kind of the leader and the last time we added someone, it SO didn't work out…" Herman admitted.

He frowned slightly as he remembered back to Vlad who had no sense of humor whatsoever, even if he was hot with a big cock. He found himself regretting not getting a piece of the dry-humored boy when he had the chance, only getting to see him naked after a prank gone wrong. The footage was, unfortunately, deleted after Vlad was fired. Through he hadn't given up, with Herman occasionally spying on Vlad at school, in hopes of getting either another view of him naked or a chance to enjoy it.

"I'M FUNNY!" Beast growled.

"... and cute." Herman muttered.

"Huh?" Beast questioned, frowning when he couldn't fully hear what Herman had muttered.

"N-Nothing!" Herman blushed, before hoping that he could change the topic back. "I know your funny Beastie but I can't just add..."

He found himself struggling once more when Beast gave him his sad 'puppy' eyes and a massive pout.

"H-hey! Maybe you CAN join Walk The Prank." Herman's heart melted a little when he saw his new friend's eyes light up like little stars. "BUT just for the day and you don't tell anyone... got it?"

"Really? I can't wait to tell Lewie!" Beast almost shouted.

"What did I _just_ say?" Herman wondered how someone could forget that fast.

"B-But Lewie is my twin!"

"Keep a secret… for me?" Herman whispered, finding himself wanting to kiss the younger boy as he was being so cute.

"What's the secret? Is it that you find young twins super cute? My neighbour Aidan has that secret, too… he gets super hard looking at me and Lewie!" Beast blurted out.

Herman blushed, with the prankster's eyes wide. "Uh… n-no. But I wanna meet him, dude."

"Why…?" Beast questioned.

"Cause… C-cause I do!" Herman blushed. ' _I don't blame him getting super hard…'_

"Anyway, the _secret_ is that you can prank people with me for the day." He added, enjoying the boy's cute grin at the promise.

"REALLY?"

Herman beamed happily. "Yep!"

•····················•

Later, Herman and Beast continued to walk around the conventional hall's floor until they finally found a pair of boys who looked a little older than them, which they decided would be their targets.

"Beast, look!" Herman grinned, pointing them out to the long-haired boy. "They would be perfect!"

Beast turned to look in the direction that his new professional prankster friend was pointing in with his eyes widening when he found himself looking directly at the back of a boy, who had a clear bubble butt showing in his blue shorts. Shorts that clashed heavily with the orange t-shirt that the teenager-looking boy was wearing. Beast couldn't keep from giggling at the ugly choice of clothes, despite liking the sight of the teen's bubble butt. When he saw the other boy slowly moving towards the one with the bubble butt, their hands nearly touching, Beast thought that they would perfect as well.

"Let's get them…"

What the younger boys didn't realise was that the teenager-looking pair had noticed them, too.


End file.
